The Price of Power/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish Info After The Doppelganger/Roleplay, the group of heroes is teleported to a place called Caligo Mountain. This is also were Zelda, Ilia, and Sheik are hiding. They must now defeat a new enemy, their former friend corrupted by power, Link.... Archives 1, 2 RP Characters Link (Ice) Zelda (Ice) Epona (Ice) Ilia (Ice) Sheik (Ice) Iggy (WolfStar) Ridley (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) Skar (WolfStar) Servine (WolfStar) Howl (Wolf) Lily (Daffodil) Sol (June) Eddie (Night) Pad (Night) Melody (Night) Edme (Edme) Ferrus (Icefern) In Hyrule.... Edme growled, and stood in a fighting position ✧Edme✧ 21:14, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda drew her bow an prepared to fire. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Peace," spoke the figure. "I come bearing no ill will. Let me introduce myself. I am Ferrus." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "He's telling the truth," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 21:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want?" asked Zelda. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I come only to seek new land. Is that in any way wrong?" asked Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:24, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme relaxed. ✧Edme✧ 21:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Zelda put her bow away. "Um, kind of dieing here...." said Sheik as he began to loose consciousness. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:27, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Someone help him!" Edme said ✧Edme✧ 21:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What is to be done?" asked Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Ilia rummaged through the pouch tied to Epona's saddle. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme sat down, and looked around. ✧Edme✧ 21:40, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "There isn't any more medicin," said Ilia. "Go to (beep!) you stupid mutt," said Sheik to Edme. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/b/bf/Serperior_BW.gif [[User:Icewish|'Icewish']]♡ Pokemon ✩ http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/f/fc/Unfezant.gif 21:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What did I do? I tried my best to help!" Edme growled, as her fur stood on end, making her look larger. ✧Edme✧ 21:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "No you didn't! You used up all the medicin!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 21:58, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry about that, but I was injured too! I'm sorry..." ✧Edme✧ 22:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "You better be, you little-" "Stop fighting!" shouted Zelda, interupting Sheik. She had found some plants that could be used to treat poison. Later.... The group started traveling again. Icewish ♥ 22:06, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme wished she was with Faolan. Life had been good before the glacier H'rathgher had caused the tremor, and killed almost every wolf in the Beyond. ✧Edme✧ 22:10, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The sun began to rise. "We need to rest!" neighed Epona, exausted. Icewish ♥ 22:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "I agree," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 22:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Epona stopped walking and closed her eyes. Icewish ♥ 22:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Edme shut her one eye. ✧Edme✧ 22:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... "Wake up!" shouted Ilia. Epona opened her eyes. Icewish ♥ 22:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "What is it?" Mumbled Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 22:33, November 10, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing, we have to start traveling," said Ilia. Icewish ♥ 22:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Shaymin pulled out some food and starting eating while texting Mew on his iPhone.(Lol). ✰WolfStar✰ (Not funny at all) Sheik kicked the food and the phone out of Shaymin's hands. --- The group started walking and reached the capital by dusk. Icewish ♥ 03:00, November 11, 2012 (UTC) "I think for once Sheik, you hate Shaymin more than Iggy." said Servine and Keldeo. "Grr." muttered Iggy. ✰WolfStar✰ "I hate you all equally," said Sheik, angrily. Icewish ♥03:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay "I think I see a clearing up ahead!" Edme called out. ✧Edme✧ 03:08, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay